


Hardware               Malfunction

by angstyshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyshark/pseuds/angstyshark
Summary: Simon works at a paint shop with an abusive owner and starts to fall for a customer named Markus.  What both don't know is they both deal with the same abuse and start to fall in love.  (I can't write summaries for ,  but I hope you enjoy)





	1. Canvas

"You.. You love painting? " The machine looked at the handsome tan man holding paint supplies.  He simply nodded and raised his hand towards the man on the other side.  He stared at the hand and realized what he was doing. "Oh yes, $  25.50" Simon exclaimed. He slowly reaches out to the man and grabs his hand, the money gets transferred.  "Thank you.  Good bye. " He let's go of the clerk man and turns to exit. Information about the Android starts flooding his system.  Rk200...His name is Markus.. "Come back again Markus. " Simon said with his head tilted and smiled.  Markus smiled back and walked out.   
°°°  
Simon was working at a small paint shop,  he always spotted Markus once a week.  He would get different paints and different sized brushes.  He felt his system react unusually whenever Markus would enter the store. He would always wonder why he felt the way he felt.  He knew he wasn't alive,  he was just an Android from Cyber life.  He was just made from plastic. He was too afraid to tell his owner because he didn't want to be reset.  Being reset is like being killed,  your life would start over and everything you once had would be over.  Simon didn't have much in his life.  He was constantly abused and reminded how pathetic and horrible he was due to being an Android.  However,  nothing mattered but the memories of him seeing this man named Markus.  He made Simon.. Happy?  Unusual for an Android to even feel right?  Simon shook his head and continued to work.  Stop... What if someone sees you like this.. Why am I.. Acting like this?   
°°°  
A week passed and Markus came in,  Simon quickly finished putting paints back away and almost ran into to him as he was rushing towards him like a puppy running to his master.  "Markus!  Hello again!  Come here for more paint?  " He looks at the handsome man but his expression changes.  Markus had blue liquid dripping down his face.  "Were you painting the ocean?  Haha.. " He nervously laughed and looked down ..embarassed? "No." Said Markus in a stern voice. "I need browns,  blues,  and red and yellow paints." Simon reached out his hand and wiped the blue liquid off his face.  "Blue blood? " Simon said quietly.  Markus looks at Simon confused and backs away.  "Please just get me the paint. " Markus says.  Simon gets his paints and puts them in the front desk,  ready to cash out.  He hands him a napkin and smiles.  Markus takes it and wipes off the blue blood.  "Thank you. " He pays Simon and leaves.  Simon didn't even realize he was paid. He kept staring at his eyes, his system was acting funny again. Stop...Before Simon could smile in embarassment,  his boss opened the back door hard, the noise surprised Simon. It was always quiet in this shop. He rushed towards Simon.  "You filthy piece of shit! " The man punches Simon,  sending him to the ground.  He was big and his hands were strong enough to send a fragile Android to the ground.  He grabs his collar and pulls him close to his face.  "Listen here you can of shit,  you work for me,  you sell and help customers" The man grabs Simons face,  nose to nose, his smell was repulsive.  "Don't you ever get too close to another Android,  or I'll throw you out.  You've been acting strange,  I've seen the tapes.  Throwing you out and getting another one isn't a big deal,  you hear me! " The man waits for a response.  "I am sorry sir. " Simon says softly. He pushes him back to the floor.  "If I see any other funny business you're dead, tin can! Now get up and re-stalk. " The man takes out a small flask from his inside shirt pocket and drinks.  "Stupid androids.. " Simon watches as he leaves from the  backdoor.  ".... " He gets up and starts working again.  He was made to work. He does as he's told.  But the back of his hardware ached.  Why am I treated like this..and why am I always thinking about Markus.  Why? 


	2. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't leave me"

"Markus. I forgot one more thing,  I need a thick brush." Carl turns off the news and Markus wheels him down to bed.  
"Will you be ok while I'm gone? "  
Carl laughs,  "you know me. More fragile then a machine. But I'll live".   
Markus frowns.  " You worry me Carl,  you've gotten slower". Carl looks to the wooden floors and sighs.  He pulls the covers close to him and looks up back to Markus.   
"Machines buffer too.  I remember trying to watch videos but it was terrible. "   
"What kind of videos. "  
Carl sneers and winks.  Markus smiles softly and puts a hand on Carl's shoulder.  "I'll be back soon. "   
°°°  
Markus enters the paint shop and picks out the paints and brushes Carl wanted. All that was in his mind was Carl.    
"Y.. You love painting?  " Markus woke up from his day dream and looked at the soft boy, he didn't realize he had a whole conversation with them. Moreover, he finished purchasing the paints and went back home.  He opened the door and Leo shoves him out of the way.  "Fucking useless.. " Markus straightens himself and goes inside to find Carl.   
"Carl?  " Carl was still in bed,  but sitting up.  He was holding his head and looked distressed.  Markus walks to him and shows him the bag of paint supplies.  
  "I'm home. "   
Carl smiles,  "welcome home son".  
°°°  
A week later,  Markus returns back to the paint shop for more paint.  As he was walking a fimiliar voice yells his name.  Markus stops and sees Leo with a crowbar.    
"Hey!  You pathetic Android!  " Markus braces himself,  Carl ordered him to not fight or defend himself.  Leo points the crowbar to his face and laughs.  "This is what my old fart sucks dick with?  Can't believe he loves this piece of plastic. "   
"I have an order from Carl to get more paint,  I must fulfil the request,  if you'll excuse me-" Leo screams and swings the crowbar to his face.  Markus falls to the ground and Leo gets on top.  He pulls out pliers and laughs.  "I'll fuckin destroy you! "  
"Hey! " A police officer pointed at Leo,  "stop! " Leo clenched his fists and punches Markus,  CLING!  Leo gets out and runs,  the police runs towards Markus and holds out his hand.   
"I'm sorry sir,  are you-" The police officer puts his hand down and walks away.  "Never mind,  it's just an Android. " Markus gets up and continues to walk to the paint shop.  The employee walks towards him and hands him a napkin.  His head wasn't right.  He was.. Angry?  His hands we're shaking and he couldn't hear anything else but his metal insides click and work.  He quickly gets his paints and walks out.  He looks back and sees the employee.  Markus smiles warmly and heads home.  He stops again and wonders.. Did I check to see if I got everything?  I was so.. Clouded with thoughts . Markus opens the back and sees that he was missing the yellow paint.  Shit. He walks back and at the corner of his eye,  he sees a man punching the employee.  He knocks him down and leaves. He remembered his code..his name.. Simon. Markus opens the door and walk to him.  Simon turns and jumps.   
"MARKUS! " He looks at the cameras.  "I have returned to get yellow paint. " He keeps quiet about the bruises and blue blood on Simons face.  The door opens hard and his boss is glaring.  "Y.. Yellow paint!  I'll get that for you. " Simon goes to the back room,  avoiding the boss and fast walking to the register.  He puts it in a bag and laughs nervously.  "My apologies.  I must have forgotten. " Markus smiles back.  He takes a napkin and wipes the blue good off his cheeks.  Simon's eyes lit up and his LSD lights were blinking.    
"Are you ok? " Simon looks away and feels heat rise to his cheeks.   
"Good bye. " Markus throws the napkin away and walks out.  Simon grabs Markus from the behind and holds him tight.  "Wait!  Please don't leave me here... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As I was being hit, I realized that I did feel. That I was alive, and that this wasn't fair. Or was it.. Humans made us, so do they have the right to do this to us? But strangely enough, that man in the store made me feel.. Alive. Am I Malfunctioning? " - Markus

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't rest that night. I kept thinking about him. Is this falling in love? I don't know... He barely even knows me. Is this bad to think about? What if someone finds out..I dont want to be reset...I can't forget about him...what's wrong with me? - Simon


End file.
